Little Lessons
by Spitfire47
Summary: “Can I learn?” Toby said innocently. Read and Review!


"Take this to Mr. Todd please," Mrs. Lovett said holding out a cup of tea.

"Ok," 13-year old Toby replied carefully taking the cup so that it won't spill.

"Thanks dearie,"

Toby nodded and carefully walked upstairs to Sweeney's room.

Upstairs in Sweeney's barber room, he sat in the chair. He had his razor out in one hand and a clean coth in the other. It would have probably been his fifth time cleaning all 6 of his razors today. A knock was at the door.

"Come in," Sweeney said in a mono tone.

Toby came in carefully with the hot cup in his hand. He walked over to Sweeney who placed his razor down and took the cup. He sipped it carefully and then relaxed a little in the chair. Toby's eyes were on the razors that layed at Sweeney's feet, he had always been so curious about them always wondered where he got such things.

"Mr. Todd," Toby began, "May I see your razors?"

The question struck Sweeney like a ton of bricks. He never dreamed of the boy asking to do such things.

"Be careful," Sweeney grumbled.

Toby lifted the first one out of it's case and opened it up, it singed as it escaped it cover. Toby found them extremely light and they felt nice in his hand.

"How did you become a barber?"

The question made Sweeney want to pick up the boy and toss him out.

"I learned from my father," Sweeney said trying to contain his inpatients with the boy.

There was a awkward silence between them.

"Can I learn?" Toby aid innocently.

Sweeney gulped down hot tea too fast and he choked.

"Mr. T?" Toby said jumping to his feet.

Sweeney held out his arm to stop the boy from coming any further.

"I'm alright," Sweeney said pounding his chest, "I'm alright,"

Toby seemed to relax, "So can I?"

"What?" Sweeney said.

"Learn from you?"

Sweeney though the boy was totally out of it. He wanted to learn from _him_! All Sweeney could show him was how to slit people's throats while not cutting through the jugular as well. He thought about Mrs. Lovett downstairs and wondered what she would think or do. He didn't want to teach the boy because he didn't want the boy to become to curious.

"Alright," Sweeney said rolling his eyes, "One little lesson,"

Toby smiled and came a little closer. Sweeney cleared his throat and handed Toby the empty tea cup.

"Put it over there," Sweeney pointed to the crowded desk. Toby placed it on top of a stack of papers. Sweeney took out an already polished razor and opened it.

"Now you want to make sure that your razor's are clean always," Sweeney began, "Unclean razors can get you in trouble,"

"Got it," Toby replied.

Sweeney beckoned the boy into the chair, "Sit, sit,"

Toby sat in the chair.

"You want to make sure that your customer is comfortable and ready to go. Then you take the shaving cream and put some on,"

Sweeney took the cup of shaving cream and placed a little on Toby's chin.

"Then you take the razor," Sweeney placed the cold razor upon Toby's exposed cheek, "And then you gently..."

A blood curling scream echoed in the room. Toby and Sweeney turned to see Mrs. Lovett standing there in the doorway.

"Sweeney Todd," Mrs. Lovett said angrily.

Sweeney didn't know why he felt weak when Mrs. Lovett said his name.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Lovett said not letting Sweeney explain himself. She literally pulled Toby from the chair and held him close, "How dare you!"

"The boy wanted to learn," Sweeney said quickly before Mrs. Lovett could say any more.

"Help," Toby said in a small voice as Mrs. Lovett hugged him closer.

"Look he can't breath," Sweeney replied pointing the Toby.

"Oh what do you care!" Mrs. Lovett snapped.

"Can't breath!" Toby's voice was still muffled.

Sweeney walked close to Mrs. Lovett and yanked Toby out of her death hug. Toby took in big gulps of air.

"Now I was just teaching him some techniques of shaving a man," Sweeney said, " No harm done see, no cuts, scraps. He fine!"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby who nodded, she calmed her nerves.

"Sorry love," Mrs. Lovett said patting Toby on the shoulder, "Go downstairs and get yourself some gin and a nice pie,"

Toby rushed down the stairs, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett listened for the door to close tight.

"Now you listen to me," Mrs. Lovett said pointing a bony finger at Sweeney, "If I see him tumbling down the chute I will march up here with my rolling pin,"

Sweeney nodded quickly and said, "I understand,"

Mrs. Lovett gave him another strict look and walked down the stairs leaving Sweeney Todd breathing regularly once again.


End file.
